


Stay By My Side

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mina just wants to celebrate their 7th anniversary together but Nayeon was just too busy.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Stay By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt to write. Its very short but I hope you will enjoy it. ssksksks

It’s just 9 in the evening and Nayeon is already home. She has been spending all her time in the office lately and she could not quite remember the last time she spent the night in her house without doing anything office related. She has been drowning in so much work load but thank God, it was over, her big deal was a success and she is up for promotion for doing such a good job with it. Her home is quiet, still.. It looks peaceful, just the exact polar opposite of what she is feeling in her heart. Despite her upcoming promotion she feels empty. 

"i am such a mess...." she thought to herself as she was preparing to go to bed.

She did not even bother getting dinner. She is just so exhausted; her body is tense, her head is aching, and her chest feels tight. She just desperately wants to fall asleep but she is restless. She closed her eyes tightly, urging herself to relax but her mind would not stop wandering.. The bed feels too big for herself and she is terribly missing her girlfriend.

"I just want you here..." she whispered to no one. It’s been almost a month since that big fight she had with the love of her life.

(THE BIG FIGHT)

Mina sits on the sofa while watching Nayeon intently as she types away on her laptop. She stares at her hard-working girlfriend and quietly smiles when Nayeon furrows her eyebrows. Despite the fact that Mina finds Nayeon super cute when she's concentrating, she can't help but be concerned, her girlfriend is obviously overworking herself and Mina has decided to finally put her foot down and do something about it.

After all, it’s almost their 7th Anniversary.

"So, I've been thinking..." Mina blurted out.

Nayeon knew what Mina was going to say next, she is well aware that she has been too busy because of her job and for weeks, Mina has been insisting that she takes a break.

"Maybe you can get a night off work this weekend? Maybe we can go out, have some dinner and watch a movie? Just like the old times?"

Mina was worried about Nayeon.. Well quite honestly, she was worried about THEM. They no longer get to spend quality time together. Nayeon is working non-stop even when she is at home.

"I am really sorry, Mina. But you know, I can't really afford to slack off. This is a big deal for the company and I don't want to mess it up." Nayeon said without looking up from her laptop obviously irritated.

"But baby...its our 7th anniversary...."

Nayeon stopped typing and sighed deeply, finally looking up to the younger girl..

"..And of course, you forgot..." said Mina, her voice weak as her throat tightens from the sudden stab to her heart.

"Fine! I admit I forgot but hell, we are no longer kids. We are not in college anymore; there are far more important things than a petty anniversary celebration! I don't know why it’s so hard for you to understand that my job is really important to me right now, and you constantly bugging me for a stupid date is getting annoying!", Nayeon snapped.

"All I ask is one night, One Night, Nayeon! One night, for us to unwind and spend time together because I miss you. I really do. I miss you all the time and I am so worried that you have been stressing yourself too much. I--"

"Well, I don't need you to tell me what to do and what not to do!" Nayeon interrupted.

"I'm a grown woman, I can handle myself. What I need from you is to stop being so needy and selfish! If you can't do even that then I don't need you here!"

Mina was dumbfounded. She has been really supportive and understanding of Nayeon ever since she got the big account from her company, but this was the last straw.

"Nayeon, if I leave this house alone tonight I am never coming back!"

Mina could no longer hold back, her lips trembled as the streams of tears started flowing faster than her heartbeat. She did not want to give Nayeon an ultimatum, she did not want to make her choose, but lately Mina had been feeling that she might not even be part of Nayeon's priorities anymore.

Nayeon tensed up, she has been feeling guilty for snapping at the younger girl, and Mina doesn't deserve this.

But then, she is also exasperated, and angry, and mostly tired from sleep deprivation and work-induced stress. She just can't deal with this situation right now.

She knows that she is angry at herself and not at her girlfriend but her rationality has gone out the window and she couldn't stop herself from taking it out on her. 

So when Mina said she was going to leave, she didn't answer, she did not even bother to react.. she was just too drained to do anything..

"Nayeonie...."

"Nayeon!" Mina pleaded.

Nayeon pretended not to hear..

The door of their home slammed shut, and Mina was gone.

(PRESENT)

"I miss you so much.." Nayeon said softly with her eyes closed.. tears are falling from her eyes.

She curled into her side of the bed; she inhaled deeply trying to catch the fading scent of Mina on their pillows and blanket. She kept thinking about how everything is meaningless now that Mina is not with her. Its ironic, now that she realises that she was working extra hard on that venture because she wanted to give Mina a good future, but ended up losing her because of it.

The success of her business project, her promotion, none of it matters to her anymore because the person she loves is no longer by her side. 

She should have stopped her from leaving, she should have told her that she loves her and that everything she does is for her.

Regrets run through her mind as she takes a green velvet ring box inside her bedside drawer.

As she cradled that little box where a diamond ring that would've perfectly fitted Mina's finger rests, she felt it; that rising, choking feeling of despair, of crushing loss. She felt like she was constantly falling, blood is draining from her face, her throat closing and a well spring of tears started erupting. And as if these weren't enough, a gut-wrenching sob tore out of her chest. 

"I didn't mean it... I don't mean any of it. I wish I could take it all back. Please come back to me.."

And just like an answered prayer, she felt the bed shift; a familiar warmth covered her as Mina wrapped her arms around her.

"Baby, I'm here.." Mina whispered as she nuzzles Nayeon's neck.

Nayeon started crying uncontrollably, repeatedly mumbling incoherent things as she choked on her sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.. forgive me. Mina, I'm s-sorry..."

"Shh.. baby it’s okay.. it’s okay, I am here now. I am sorry for leaving that night. It's not your fault, baby. shhh, I am here."

Mina held Nayeon's hand and Nayeon clinged on it so desperately. She squeezed it as tightly as she can, afraid that if she lets go, Mina would disappear again.

"No baby, I am sorry, It was all my fault. Mina, Please promise me you will never leave me again. I love you so much baby. You know that, right? I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Nayeonie. Stop crying, its breaking my heart. I promise, I will always be by your side.."

Nayeon smiled.. her body no longer tense, her head does not ache anymore, and her chest no longer feels tight. The weight of the world no longer feels heavy on her shoulders and her house finally feels like home again.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked,

"I am now.." Nayeon answered with a smile.

*RING RING RING*

Nayeon woke up with a sound of her alarm, she looks at her phone "Mina's 1st month death Anniversary", she wished she could have stayed in her dream forever.

(WHAT HAPPENED TO MINA AT THE NIGHT OF THEIR BIG FIGHT)

"Nayeon, if I leave this house alone tonight I am never coming back!"

Mina stood there for a second, staring at Nayeon waiting for her to stop her.

"Nayeonie...Nayeon!" Mina pleaded, still trying to get through Nayeon, still trying to give her another chance.

But when she ignored her and didn't even react, Mina felt so many emotions all at once. It was a turmoil, she felt like a bucket of cold water was poured on her and at the same time she also felt like somebody slapped her square on the face. A hollow pit has formed in her stomach and she suddenly could not breathe.

She does not know if she is angry, sad, devastated or hurt. Maybe she was feeling it all and more.

For a moment, she couldn't believe what was happening, she was utterly confused and so she ran, she ran as fast as she could, as if she could outrun what just happened.

She slammed the door and dashed without looking back or even thinking about where she is headed.

Nothing goes through her mind except the blank expression on Nayeon's face when she said she was going to leave. Her mind was an absolute convoluted clusterfck.

She was crying so hard while running and suddenly, she was in the air, she was spinning; everything feels like it’s happening in slow motion.

Some parts of her body are hurting she just can't figure out which ones.

And then she heard a thud, no, she felt a thud; her body was limp on the street.

A man was running towards her trying to call for help. She hears a commotion.

"Miss! Miss! Can you hear me?! Where does it hurt?!"

Mina wanted to answer "My heart, my heart hurts so much." but she couldn't make a sound.

And just like that, Mina was gone and she is never coming back.


End file.
